All I Want To Do
by jensensgirl
Summary: ONE SHOT: A gorgeous stranger, a lonely woman, one night of passion.Randy and OC


ONE SHOT:

All I Want to Do…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was driving from Los Angeles to New York, relocating for her career as a magazine editor. She was somewhere in the country's heartland in the middle of the night and pissed it was pouring down rain. She was dictating an interview by memory into her recorder when she saw an abandoned Jeep on the side of the road. "That sucks." She said to nobody but herself. About a mile down the road she saw a man walking with a duffle bag and visibly soaked to the bone. _Jeep owner_ she thought, _freezing Jeep owner_. She slowed down so she wouldn't splash him and he looked up just a little. The blue eyes cut through the night and ignited her tummy.

Pulling ahead of him she slowed to a stop and unlocked the doors. Her mother always told her not to ever, ever pick up a stranger but if she was going to die by the hands of a gorgeous man, so be it. He opened the back door, threw in his bag and jumped in the front. He never thought a woman would pick him up, shit he didn't think he'd get a ride at all in the rain and in the middle of the night. He started to say thank you but when he looked at her his body froze. She smiled to him and continued down the road.

Her hazel eyes looked more golden, her thick chocolate curly hair pulled high on her head, the body nobody could hide in the dark. Not only was he grateful for the ride but he had stunning scenery right here in the SUV for the drive. The pair drove in comfortable silence until she couldn't stay awake any longer. She found a hotel close to the highway and discovered they only had one room, "It has two beds, ma'am." The clerk almost pleaded. Right now she didn't care if she had to sleep on a cot in the lobby. She drove to the other end of the hotel which was closest to the room and she and her passenger went inside. He had never stayed in a place as nice and vowed to give her the money from his pocket to pay for it. He wasn't sure how he'd eat, but he wanted to do the right thing. He watched the way she carried herself and she was by far the most beautifully sophisticated and sexiest woman he'd ever seen, not that he saw much in the small town where he grew up.

He watched her gather her things for a shower and leave him to his own devices. She left her purse in the room and when he heard her in the shower he put all the money he had in her wallet. He couldn't help but look at her driver's license to get her name, something to go with her face. He put everything back where he found it and lay down to flip through the tv channels. When she emerged, he tried to act nonchalant and appear to be watching a show but her wet hair, tank top and pajama bottoms were killing him. He cleared his throat and gathered his things for the shower. As he passed her he caught her scent and his eyes rolled back in his head. While he was in the shower she made a call to her fiance whom she hadn't seen in four months. She had tears in her eyes when he returned and he saw her wipe her eyes and heard the tiny sniffle. She put on a brave face and her fake smile faded when she saw him in only the tiny hotel towel and beads of water on his chest, a very muscular chest.

She took in his body and wasn't aware her mouth hung slightly open. He smirked and gave a cocky tilt to his head as he watched her watch him. The sculpted arms, abs, those thighs nothing was untouched by her eyes. When her hazel orbs met his blue ones the look on his face was hypnotic. He slowly walked to her and each step he took she took one backward until she was against the wall. No fear showed on her face and her eyes grew hazy as her breath became ragged. He was as close as he could get, completely violating her personal space and now she caught his scent. He waited for the answer as to whether he could advance or cool off, her eyes showed her feelings. He reached out to hold both her hands and bent in to kiss her so softly; her full plump lips met his in a whisper of a kiss. The delicate kisses were intoxicating, she was drowning in them and he was spiraling toward bliss.

His arms went around her, one over her shoulder so his hand could play in her hair and the other to her lower back where he could press her to him. Her arms were under his and snaked around to his back. She ran her fingers along the flexing muscles and he felt the female curves of her form. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, just enough to get another confirmation to proceed. Her eyes were dancing and a genuine smile tugged at her kiss-swollen lips. He slowly lifted her into his arms and cradled her as he moved to the bed. Clothes were removed, tongues and lips tasted flesh, eyes spoke volumes and bodies intertwined in carnal acts usually found in dreams and fantasies.

He took her to places she'd never been and she showed him the true joys of a woman. The first time was slow and erotic, the second and third were driven by need and desire. She craved him and all he gave her. Each fluid motion sent her soaring, each moan, groan or throaty sigh pushed her energies into him hoping she could give to him as much as she was getting. Each slow rhythm he set drove her mad with passion. Each calculated thrust was meant to tease her, leave her hanging on the edge of explosion. But she knew when he couldn't take anymore because he pumped into her as if their lives depended on it. She couldn't count how many orgasms she'd had and he couldn't be sated. He didn't know if he'd ever see her again so he wanted to be sure she never forgot him.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms as the sun began to peek over the horizon. He fell asleep with a smile that gave away his fulfillment. He held her close to him and secretly wished he could have more. She loved the feel of him wrapped around her but knew this was all she'd get; one night with a gorgeous man. She slept a few hours and rose before he did. She sat at the small desk and penned a note, wiping the tears that surprisingly sprung to her eyes. As quiet as she could she gathered her things and left his money on the desk. She did all she could for him as she paid for the hotel room for the rest of the week. She sat in her SUV for a few minutes gathering herself, wiping tears and avoiding her fiance's incessant phone calls. Meanwhile, he woke up to find her gone and his heart spilling onto the floor. He read her note and ran down the hall to look outside and see if she was still there. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two years later she made the drive back to Los Angeles and for sentimental reasons decided to stay in the hotel she'd never forget. She smiled a little as she thought back to the gorgeous stranger who shook her world's foundation. As she parked her car, she glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled wider. The stranger had changed her life in ways she never dreamed she'd achieve. She never noticed the jeep in the parking lot, the one she'd seen on the side of the highway two years ago. She walked into the lobby and waited for someone to appear, what she hadn't counted on was the one who did. Her giggling ceased and her eyes grew wide. He beamed at her until he saw what she was holding. His smile faded as the recognition hit him like a train and the lump in his throat threatened to choke him. He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. He knew from her reaction his instincts were true. "Hi." The little boy said softly.

Tears were instantly in his eyes and challenging him to hold them back. He walked around the counter and she set her son down by her side. He knelt in front of the boy and just looked at him, this was clearly his child. As if the boy knew they had a connection, he put his tiny hands on the man's knees as if he were comforting the stranger. She wanted to sob and run from this place never to look back, but the look on his face argued with every reason she had for keeping her son from him. He stood and picked up the boy who laid his head on his father's shoulder. "Why?" He asked softly as tears fell down his tanned face.

"I'm married. He couldn't give me what you did. I don't know." Her head was spinning and her answers made no sense, actually they never had.

"Melora…" He whispered her name and spoke just as soft. "You've consumed my every thought-"

"Don't." Her hand naturally went to his chest in a gentle gesture. His name was engraved on the gold plate, she'd never known it until now. "Randy, this is…um…" Tears fell down her cheeks and for the first time she was unsure how to proceed. She now questioned every decision she'd made for the past two years. She had kept her son from his true father, she had married a man who could never give her children and who knew the boy wasn't his. A loveless marriage.

She tried to reach for her son only to be rebuffed by the stranger who clung tighter to the boy. "I have dreamt of the day when you'd pass through here again, when I could see your face." He reached for her and his fingertips stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his hand. "Please. Talk to me, have lunch with me." The little boy's head lifted and his hands went to the man's cheeks. Father and son looked at eachother for what felt like an eternity. "Are you hungry?" He asked and the boy shook his head. Their eyes stayed on eachother but he reached for her hand and held it. He took them both to the hotel restaurant and hoped beyond all hope this wasn't the last time he'd see them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Six months had passed since she'd seen him and he'd met his son. They kept in contact with emails and phone calls and she sent him pictures. He had never mentioned anyone in his life and she wondered if there was now. He had repeatedly professed he had fallen hard for her that one night and he'd never been the same since. Her marriage had crumbled when her now ex-husband found out she'd seen the boy's father again and was keeping in touch with him. She had decided she was going to reunite father and son and give Randy as much contact with him as she could. She had been wrong three years ago and now she wanted to make things right. They had grown very close sharing almost everything with eachother.

She pulled into the hotel parking lot and unbuckled her sleeping son. She never told him her marriage fell apart, actually she never divulged much of that part of her life. She went into the lobby and her heart jumped the second she saw him. She stood there waiting for him to look over and it didn't take long for him to sense her. His eyes lit up and the smile that spread across his handsome face put her at ease. He broke from his conversation and went right for her and his son. He naturally took the sleeping child and his instincts led him to kiss her square on the mouth. He had read about her divorce and was surprised she never told him. He read every article he could on it and felt bad for her. The press had a field day with the country's football darling and the woman who lost him. He also could not hide his joy and was thankful she came here. "Hi." He said as he nuzzled her hair and held her close.


End file.
